


Juggling

by enigmaticblue



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane likes danger, but even he can figure out when he’s too close to the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juggling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 9 of eureka_tag.

Zane had always been fairly good at juggling—relationships, projects, information, it didn’t matter. He could multi-task with the best of them.

 

During one memorable semester of his short stint in college, he’d dated six girls at once, two of them named Angela. After an unfortunate incident where his roommate asked one of them “which Angela” when she called, Zane had instituted a new rule—no dating two girls with the same name at once.

 

He didn’t have the same opportunities in Eureka; the town was far too small to make juggling even two relationships feasible, but Zane hadn’t minded. Injuries and deaths and the general insanity made for high turnover, and Zane could usually manage at least a couple of dates before he got dumped.

 

Dating Zoe was different, though, and Zane knew he was playing with fire. He could see the serious light in her eyes whenever they talked—Zoe _liked_ him, and Zane had no idea how to break things off with her without risking death and dismemberment.

 

Everyone knew that if Dr. Blake sometimes went a little crazy where Kevin was concerned, Sheriff Carter could be just as unreasonable with Zoe.

 

What the hell had he been thinking? Zane wondered. Sure, he liked danger, but even he knew when he was pushing his luck.

 

And now, Zane couldn’t get that kiss with Jo out of his mind. He’d asked why it didn’t feel like a first kiss but hadn’t gotten a straight answer. If Zoe had come in a few seconds earlier, she would have immediately known what was going on, and Zane would have been screwed.

 

What had started as a game, as a way to mess with the sheriff and the head of GD security, was turning into a juggling nightmare—and Zane had no idea how he was going to get out of this mess.


End file.
